


Лето в Конохе, или Фонарики любви

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: В ночь праздника Танабата Наруто узнал много нового о своих друзьях и знакомых, а также о самом себе.





	1. Заковыристые словечки Кьюби. Невыполнимая миссия Наруто

Если бы кто-нибудь решил понаблюдать за домом, где жил Наруто, то уже через пару дней он вызнал бы не только точный распорядок дня юного шиноби, но и все его привычки до мельчайших подробностей. Что Узумаки ест на завтрак, одеялом какого цвета укрывается, какую мангу читает и т.д. – ни один секрет не укрылся бы от глаз прилежного наблюдателя.

Другими словами, если бы кому-то поручили сбор информации о домашней жизни Наруто, то с официальной точки зрения это была бы миссия низшего уровня, подходящая разве что для первогодков Академии ниндзя. Потому что для ее выполнения не потребовалось бы решительно ничего, кроме терпения и хорошего бинокля.

Причина была проста: как и большинство мужчин, Наруто считал шторы излишней роскошью, бабской причудой, и никогда не заморачивался на тему того, видит ли его кто-то снаружи, когда он голышом расхаживает по своей квартире. Но в отличие от большинства мужчин, у него в доме не было женщины, которая, невзирая на его равнодушие к оформлению интерьера, непременно украсила бы окна красивой тканью. Наруто жил один, и слова «занавески», «шторы», «гардины» и «портьеры» не входили в его лексикон.

Правда, на окне у Наруто имелись старенькие жалюзи – он помнил их с самого детства. Но механизм их давно вышел из строя, и они так и застыли, подтянутые почти под потолок. Никакой необходимости починить жалюзи Наруто не видел. Он любил, когда на закате солнце заливало лучами его комнату, а ночами на пол ложились квадраты лунного света. Кроме того, из окна открывался изумительный вид на Коноху.

Тем не менее, однажды Наруто всерьез собрался снабдить свои окна шторами – именно шторами, а не жалюзи. Правда, отнюдь не из эстетических соображений. И даже не из желания сохранить неприкосновенность частной жизни…

Это случилось в самый разгар лета. Солнце пекло немилосердно – казалось, что такой жуткой жары в Стране Огня еще никогда не бывало. Большинство обитателей деревни Скрытого Листа не раздвигали шторы днем, спасаясь от зноя, да и вечером не особо торопились открывать окна навстречу духоте, исходящей от земли, лишь ненамного остывающей ночью.

Наверное, Наруто был единственным среди них, кто с удовольствием просыпался каждое летнее утро от того, что солнечные лучи, свободно проникнув сквозь незанавешенное окно, гладили своими горячими ладонями лисьи полоски на его щеках. Всякий раз, когда Наруто счастливо потягивался, нежась в лучах рассвета, он слышал внутри себя довольное урчание Кьюби: лис тоже любил пожариться на солнышке. Пускай даже вот так, опосредованно. Однажды он сказал об этом Наруто, но тот не понял слова «опосредованно». Кьюби огорченно вздохнул: «Знаешь, Наруто, у меня еще никогда не было такого тупого симбионта, как ты…» «Сам ты симбионт!» - огрызнулся юный ниндзя. «М-да, не буду спорить. Я тоже симбионт, к сожалению. Вот только, в отличие от тебя – не тупой…» - надменно и печально ответил лис.

Наруто ужасно захотелось узнать, что же такое симбионт, если это слово в равной степени относится и к нему, и к Кьюби. Лично он не видел между собой и лисом никакого сходства (ну, не считая разве что полосок на щеках). Но гордый шиноби не стал спрашивать об этом Кьюби – чисто из принципа, не желая лишний раз укреплять девятихвостого демагога в неуважении к умственным способностям его дзинтюрики. А про себя твердо решил, что как только увидит Шикамару, сразу узнает у того, что означает слово «симбионт».

«Надо бы отловить Шикамару во второй половине дня», - прикинул мысленно Наруто. Он знал, что в это время чертов лис не услышит его беседы с кем-либо, так как по своему обычаю будет предаваться сиесте. Еще одно непонятное слово для Узумаки… Но поскольку таинственная сиеста была чем-то таким, чему лис предавался всегда в одиночестве, не пытаясь вовлечь в это своего дзинтюрики, то парень не особо и задумывался над тем, что это такое. Он знал одно: сиеста – это часа два (а то и больше!) блаженного отдыха от интересного, но ехидного собеседника, с которым в любое другое время, кроме сна, при всем желании невозможно было разлучиться. 

В тот же день, повторяя про себя, чтоб не забыть, дурацкое слово «симбионт», Наруто отправился искать Шикамару. Но гениальный лентяй в это время был на миссии где-то далеко от Конохи, так что Наруто вернулся домой несолоно хлебавши. Лисенок увидел Шикамару только через неделю, случайно столкнувшись с ним на улице. Поздоровавшись с товарищем, Узумаки вспомнил, что вроде бы хотел спросить у него насчет какого-то слова… Но не смог припомнить, насчет какого. А переспрашивать у самого Кьюби, как именно тот обозвал его в прошлый раз, означало бы подтвердить обвинения в тупости, столь часто звучащие в адрес Наруто из уст девятихвостого. И лисенок решил на будущее, что как только ворчливый демон в очередной раз обзовет его каким-нибудь замысловатым словом, надо будет сразу записать это таинственное ругательство, а потом при случае спросить у Шикамару, что оно означает.

Однако Кьюби знал много умных слов и редко повторялся. А вот ворчал часто… Со временем Наруто понял, что такими темпами он за Шикамару не набегается – проще купить словарь. И уже почти собрался сделать это. Но потом одумался, сообразив, что такая миссия, как чтение словаря, ему, пожалуй, не по плечу. Если бы родина приказала, тогда, понятно, пришлось бы принести себя в жертву. Но чтоб вот так, по собственной воле, насиловать извилины – нет, спасибо. Он не мазохист…

Кстати, «мазохист» было еще одним умным словом, которое Наруто узнал от Кьюби. Правда, в тот раз лис, будучи в хорошем настроении, милостиво разъяснил собеседнику, что означает упомянутый термин. Из пространного рассказа демона Наруто кое-как понял, что мазохист – это лох, но особенный: такой, которому нравится, что он лох. Парень не понял только одного: с чего Кьюби взял, что и это слово относится к ним обоим. С чего он вообще взял, что на свете могут найтись слова, которые могли бы относиться к ним обоим – ведь у них с Кьюби нет абсолютно ничего общего!


	2. Отвергнутое предложение Хинаты. Смущенный визг Ино

Если у Наруто с Кьюби и было что-то по-настоящему общее, так это любовь к солнцу. Но в один из жарких летних дней отношение Наруто к солнечным ваннам резко изменилось. В тот день Пятая хокагэ толкнула перед жителями Конохи очень серьезную речь о каком-то «глобальном потеплении». Наруто, правда, мало что понял из ее слов. Уже потом Сакура объяснила парню, что глобальное потепление и вызванное им повышение уровня солнечной радиации служат причиной возникновения различных негативных эффектов, в том числе мутаций. Когда Наруто честно попросил ее не грузить, а сказать по-простому, Сакура раздраженно рявкнула: «Будешь много бывать на солнце – у Кьюби десятый хвост вырастет, а у тебя яйца отвалятся!»

Перепуганный Наруто, вспомнив о своем окне, выходящем на запад, стрелой понесся покупать шторы. Мысль о том, чтобы починить свои старые жалюзи или купить новые, он сразу отбросил – ведь жалюзи хоть чуть-чуть да пропускают солнечный свет. Шторы – другое дело, они плотные и глухие. Это как раз то, что нужно, думал Узумаки.

Но в конохских магазинах продавались только ткани, а не готовые портьеры. Это сильно расстроило юного шиноби: идею сшить шторы самостоятельно он даже не рассматривал. Для него умение управляться со швейной машинкой стояло по сложности вровень с самыми хитроумными ниндзюцу.

Между тем время близилось к полудню. Солнце поднималось все выше… В третьем, последнем магазине тканей Узумаки встретил Хинату и Ино. Подружки выбирали  хлопковые ткани для юката – легких летних кимоно. На носу был праздник Танабата, и девчонки Конохи вовсю готовились к фестивалю, запасаясь новыми нарядами для вечеринок и бумажными фонариками для романтического гадания.

Узнав о его проблеме, Хината застенчиво предложила: «Наруто-кун… Хочешь, я сошью для тебя шторы?» Лисенок просиял: «О, здорово! За полчаса управишься?» Лицо Хинаты вытянулось. «Прости, Наруто-кун… Это сложное дело, мне потребуется пара дней…» Тут и у Наруто вытянулось лицо. «Не, Хината, это мне не подходит. Как же я эти два дня без занавесок пробуду? Ведь радиация… мутация… Десятый хвост вырастет… И вообще…»

В разговор вмешалась Ино. «Наруто, да что ты так переживаешь! Зачем тебе тряпки на окна? Сейчас в моде римские шторы! Их можно сделать не только из ткани, но и из бумаги. Тогда их даже шить не надо будет!» «Это как?» - встрепенулся приунывший было Узумаки. «А так! Просто натянуть цветную бумагу на створки. Это совсем несложно, всего за каких-нибудь полчаса можно украсить любое окно! Бумага тонкая, так что на просвет будет очень красиво – примерно вот так, погляди…» - с этими словами блондинка протянула Наруто свой яркий бумажный фонарик.

Парень посмотрел сквозь него на солнце. Фонарик переливался оттенками розового и алого, как крохотный костер. Было действительно красиво. «Слышь, Ино, а надписи на бумажных шторах делать обязательно?» - спросил Наруто. «Какие надписи?» - не поняла девушка. «Ну, вот тут, например, твое имя написано… - указал подбородком Наруто, разглядывая фонарик со всех сторон. - Ого, а вот фамилия здесь почему-то не твоя – Учиха Ино!» Блондинка покраснела, взвизгнула и выхватила у него фонарик. «Наруто! Бака!» - только и смогла произнести она. Ни она, ни Наруто не заметили, что Хината покраснела еще сильнее, чем Ино, и быстро спрятала за спину оранжевый фонарик, который держала в руке.

Наскоро попрощавшись с девчонками, Наруто бегом поспешил к своему дому. В ушах у него все еще стоял громкий визг Ино. Ну что с нее взять: блондинка она блондинка и есть, как говорит на этот счет Шикамару (точнее, говорил – до тех пор, пока не познакомился с Темари). Конечно, он, Наруто, не такой дурак, чтобы украшать свои шторы фамилией Саске! Но в общем и целом идея с надписями показалась ему заманчивой. А главное, она помогла ему понять, где можно раздобыть подходящий материал для римских штор…


	3. Популярная фамилия Саске. Римские шторы Наруто

Во второй половине того же дня Наруто вихрем пронесся по Конохе, разыскивая Сакуру. Он застал ее в роще, под раскидистым деревом. Розоволосая куноичи тоже готовилась к празднику Танабата – расписывала красно-белый фонарик. С головой погрузившись в это увлекательное занятие, девушка слишком поздно заметила, что к ней на полной скорости несется ее неугомонный сокомандник. Прежде чем она, спохватившись, прикрыла фонарик рукой, Наруто успел увидеть на поверхности изящной бумажной вещицы два слова – «Учиха Сакура». Лисенок почувствовал, что дурацкая девчачья мода на фамилию черноглазого красавчика начинает его потихоньку раздражать.

«Сакура-чан, пойдем, я тебе свои новые шторы покажу!» - воскликнул он. «Куда ж от тебя деваться, пошли…» - пробурчала боевая подруга. Спрятав фонарик под корнями огромного дерева, она, нахмурившись, встала и нехотя поплелась за товарищем, уже убежавшим далеко вперед. Девушка с замиранием сердца гадала про себя, прочел Наруто ее надпись или нет, а если прочел, то не проговорится ли он об этом Саске.

Наруто распахнул дверь в квартиру и прямо с порога торжествующим жестом указал Сакуре на окно. Старые жалюзи исчезли. Обе створки были аккуратно затянуты полосами белой бумаги, испещренной длинными заковыристыми надписями. Розоволосая равнодушно глянула на самодельные римские шторы и оценила дизайнерский талант Узумаки снисходительным: «Да, неплохо…» Но в следующую секунду она вчиталась в иероглифы на окне и поняла, что ей не хватает слов выразить все, что она думает по этому поводу. В смысле, приличных слов…

Когда минуту спустя Наруто пришел в себя от полновесного удара, который Сакура отвесила ему под дых, он уже был один в квартире. Рядом на полу валялась стойка для обуви, которую он опрокинул при падении, и несколько развернутых свитков. Сквозь незашторенное окно лились последние лучи заходящего солнца…

Сакура торопливо шла, почти бежала по улице, задыхаясь от злости. «Вот ведь дебил, а! – кипела она. – Это ж надо до такого додуматься: использовать свитки секретных техник как шторы! Остается только надеяться, что никакой вражеский шпион в это время не подглядывал за ним с биноклем! А впрочем, кому на фиг нужно следить за этим придурком? То ли дело Саске! За ним я и сама последила бы! Жаль только, что у Саске на окнах непрозрачные шторы…»  

В сумерках, когда солнце уже совсем скрылось за горизонтом, Наруто сидел на подоконнике и беседовал с Кьюби. Заново соорудить шторы из секретных свитков Узумаки не рискнул (он понимал, что надо быть совсем идиотом, чтобы и дальше злить Сакуру), поэтому выглянуть в окно решился только с последними лучами заката. И то лишь потому, что Кьюби сварливо пожаловался, что сегодня он почти не видел солнечного света. Наруто объяснил ему, как мог, про глобальное потепление и про опасность, грозящую в связи с этим некоторым важным частям их с Кьюби тел. Сразу после этих своих слов блондин ощутил где-то глубоко в животе сильнейшую щекотку. Это был смех лиса…

\- Ну и кретин же ты! – скрипуче хихикал девятихвостый. – Я чего-то не пойму, ты шиноби или вампир? Ах, все-таки шиноби? Ну, тогда и не хрен прятаться от солнца! А будешь держать меня взаперти, лишив дневного света, – я тебе такое устрою!

\- Да ладно! Ты по-любому взаперти, что при свете, что без него! – от смущения и досады Наруто неожиданно блеснул логикой. – А насчет потепления – это ведь Сакура сказала, а ей виднее…

\- Ага, виднее… Слушай побольше этих баб, доведут они тебя до добра! Неужели всё, что твоя Сакура говорит – истина в последней инстанции? – бурчал Кьюби. – Эй, чего призадумался? Так ты будешь меня при солнышке выгуливать или нет? А? Учти, кстати, что миссии не в счет – во время боя мне обычно бывает не до красот природы. Я имею в виду именно прогулки – тихие и спокойные… Ну так как, будешь? Молчит, поганец… Да за что же мне такой дзинтюрики попался! Он еще тупей, чем у восьмихвостого!

Но Наруто уже не слышал причитаний огорченного демона. Он слез с подоконника, медленно, как лунатик, пересек комнату и улегся в постель. Перед глазами вновь встали буквы на красно-белом фонарике. Парень не понимал, отчего ему так неприятно вспоминать этот момент и отчего в то же время он никак не может его забыть. Тут же вспомнились и два слова на другом фонарике – ало-розовом. Повторяющееся и там, и тут слово раздражало, и это раздражение удивляло Узумаки как что-то неестественное, чуждое его натуре.

Наруто честно спросил себя, чего он хочет в этой ситуации. И поймал себя на мысли о том, что хочет увидеть, как смотрелась бы на фонарике его собственная фамилия. Последняя мысль, которую блондин успел додумать, прежде чем заснуть, была неожиданной. Он спросил себя, рядом с чьим именем на фонарике он хотел бы увидеть свою фамилию. И с удивлением понял, что ему это не принципиально, лишь бы это вообще произошло… А ведь еще несколько часов назад он ответил бы на этот вопрос совершенно иначе.


	4. Революционная идея Ино. Заветное желание Чоуджи

Гадание на фонариках вовсе не было древним обычаем. Наоборот, эта традиция зародилась в Конохе до неприличия недавно. Началось все с того, что пару лет назад Ино прочитала в каком-то женском журнале о древнем славянском празднике под названием «Иван Купала». Он праздновался в тот же день, что и Танабата – 7 июля.  Молодые славянки в этот день пускали по реке собственноручно сплетенные венки из трав и цветов. Потонет венок –  не выйти девушке замуж в этом году, а вот если поплывет далеко-далеко, то скоро быть свадьбе.

Известно, что в ночь праздника Танабата река тоже становится одним из главных мест действия: по течению спускают белые бумажные фонарики на крохотных деревянных лодочках. Однако это вовсе не гадальный обряд, а дань почтения духам предков. Что же касается желаний, то их записывают на особых полосках бумаги и прикрепляют к деревьям.

Ино, девушка креативная, загорелась идеей перенести элементы славянского праздника любви на конохскую почву. Она изобрела новую традицию: делать фонарики не белыми, а какого угодно цвета, и писать заветные желания (в основном, о любви, конечно!) прямо на них. Согласно совету тибетских мудрецов, который Ино тоже вычитала в женском журнале, следовало указывать желание в такой формулировке, как будто оно уже сбылось. И еще: загадывать не больше одного желания. Потонет лодочка – не бывать загаданному, ну а если поплывет спокойно и далеко – значит, сбудется мечта!  

Когда идея Ино стала известна окружающим, только ленивый не упрекнул девушку в неуважении к родным традициям. Но она напомнила конохцам о том, что они, между прочим, в последние десятилетия празднуют День святого Валентина и Белый день, которые никак нельзя отнести к древним обычаям Страны Огня. Так почему бы не соединить Танабату с Иваном Купалой? Что в этом такого?

Однако никакие ее аргументы поначалу не возымели действия. Старшее поколение в ответ на агитацию неугомонной блондинки неодобрительно хмурилось, младшее – хихикало и выжидало. В тот первый год в стае белых фонариков, плывущих по конохской речушке в праздник Танабата, оказалось лишь два цветных. Один из них, ярко-алый, принадлежал самой Ино. Ее желание было начертано на нем мелким почерком – так, чтобы его нельзя было прочесть с берега.

Второй фонарик изначально был желтым, но обилие надписей превратило его почти в черный. Это Чоуджи, товарищ Ино по команде, решил поддержать ее начинание. Кроме стремления ободрить подругу, им руководила робкая надежда: а вдруг этот метод и вправду работает? Поэтому Чоуджи на всякий случай хорошенько, с карандашом в руке, поразмыслил над своим заветным желанием. И в итоге составил для себя роскошное ежедневное меню, от салатов до сладкого. Впрочем, раздел сладкого остался только в черновике, так как солидный перечень мясных и рыбных блюд полностью занял собой все четыре грани фонарика… Чоуджи хотел было выписать меню десертов на отдельный листок и прикрепить его к фонарику, но Ино заявила, что это мошенничество и что в таком случае желание точно не сбудется. Чоуджи, вздохнув, решил, что хватит с него и основных блюд.

На следующий год после этих событий праздник Танабата в Конохе прошел почти революционно: около половины фонариков, плывущих по ночной реке, были цветными, украшенными надписями. А в нынешнем году почти вся молодежь деревни готовила к празднику яркие фонарики с заветными надписями, а взрослые только улыбались, глядя на их хлопоты. О том, что это гадание придумала Ино всего два года назад, уже никто не вспоминал. Казалось, что этот обычай существовал всегда…


	5. Скромный автограф Конохамару. Праздничная тренировка Рок Ли

До сих пор Наруто никогда особо не интересовался гаданиями – он не верил в такие глупости. Но, увидев фонарики Ино и Сакуры, задумался: а вдруг и его, Наруто, кто-нибудь упомянет в своем желании? Чем он хуже Саске, в самом деле? Узумаки решил точно выяснить, чья фамилия будет чаще упомянута на фонариках – его или Учихи. Но как это сделать? Очевидно, выход был только один…

В вечер праздника Танабата Наруто с самого захода солнца затаился в кустах на берегу у излучины реки и стал терпеливо ждать. И без того не очень широкая речушка Конохи в этом месте особенно сильно сужалась. Лисенок твердо решил не пропустить ни одного фонарика.

Наконец в небе зажглись звезды, и среди них – Пастух и Ткачиха, небесные влюбленные, которые, по поверью, разлучены злой судьбой и могут встречаться только раз в году, в ясную летнюю ночь. Как только полностью стемнело, вниз по реке поплыли яркие огоньки. Наруто сначала уселся у самого края берега, а потом, поразмыслив, вошел в воду и побрел вглубь, до того места, где вода ему была чуть выше колен.

Огоньки подплывали все ближе. Сердце парня гулко колотилось. Вот и первый! Наруто осторожно схватил сияющий кубик из желтой бумаги с легкой позолотой и прочитал на одной из его граней: «Нара Темари». Парень понимающе улыбнулся и позволил нарядному фонарику плыть дальше. Следующим приближался уже знакомый ему красно-белый фонарик. Это цвета клана Учиха… Наруто отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть лишний раз на уже известную ему надпись, сделанную рукой Сакуры.

Вдали показались еще два фонарика – ало-розовый и бежевый. Узумаки спокойно пропустил первый из них, тоже хорошо ему знакомый. А вот второй слегка придержал ладонью. Вкривь и вкось поперек этого фонарика, заляпанного небрежными кляксами, шла размашистая надпись, похожая на автограф: «Седьмой хокагэ Конохамару». Наруто тихо рассмеялся. «Младший братишка», как всегда, уступает место Шестого хокагэ ему, Наруто. Это, в общем-то, само по себе неудивительно. Удивительно то, что Конохамару балуется гаданиями, как девчонка! «Но до любви он все-таки еще не дорос», - снисходительно пробормотал будущий Шестой хокагэ. «Кто бы говорил», - хмыкнул Кьюби. Однако задумавшийся Наруто не обратил на его реплику никакого внимания, и лис обиженно замолчал.

Следующим плыл простенький светло-желтый фонарик. Взяв его в руки, Наруто в первую секунду ощутил что-то вроде дежавю. На боку бумажного кубика виднелись слова: «Нара Темари». Но написано это было не летящим почерком Темари, как на желто-золотом фонарике, а четким крупным почерком Шикамару. И Наруто вдруг, неожиданно для себя, сердцем почувствовал, что это желание, одно на двоих, обязательно сбудется…     

Некоторое время огоньков на реке не было вообще. Казалось, что их больше и не будет. Но когда Наруто уже совсем было решил вылезти на берег, из-за поворота вдруг показался тускло светящийся лиловый фонарик. Лисенку стало любопытно, кто же выбрал такой мрачный цвет для праздничного гадания. Он в нетерпении вытянул шею. Маленький светильник подплыл ближе, и стала видна изящная надпись серебристой краской: «Учиха Орочимару». Наруто в изумлении отпрянул, да так резко, что поднятая им волна опрокинула и потопила лиловый фонарик…

Узумаки был потрясен открывшейся ему тайной. Задумавшись, он почти пропустил светло-зеленый кубик очередного плавучего светильника. Спохватившись и кинувшись за фонариком чуть ли не вплавь, парень едва не погасил в нем свечку, когда схватил его обеими руками. Тонкая бумага была местами в жирных пятнах, зато почерк отличался аккуратностью. Надпись гласила: «Акимичи Ино»… Наруто, у которого в эту ночь внезапно прорезалась интуиция, сразу понял, что эта надпись сделана отнюдь не рукою Ино. Да и жирные пятна – не иначе как от чипсов. Бедный Чоуджи… Лисенок осторожно, чтобы не утопить ненароком, подтолкнул зеленый фонарик, бодро отправив его вниз по течению.

Едва он сделал это, как следом показался ярко-красный плавучий светильник, на котором крупными иероглифами было выведено: «Инудзука Хината». Интуиция Наруто разыгралась не на шутку. «А еще говорят, что гадание – это чисто женская забава… Ай да Киба! Интересно, а Хинате он об этом говорил? Интересно, а что об этом думает сама Хината? Интересно, а почему я об этом думаю?»

Проводив задумчивым взглядом пламенеющий в темноте алый фонарик Кибы, Наруто аккуратно выловил из воды очередной бумажный кубик на крохотной лодочке. И уже приготовился было посочувствовать еще одному представителю сильного пола, страдающему от неразделенной любви. Однако надпись на бледно-сиреневом фоне «Хьюга Тен-Тен» сразу убедила его, что это начертано девичьей рукой. Потому что от серьезного не по годам представителя младшей ветви клана Хьюга никак нельзя было ожидать участия в таком процессе, как гадание: суеверный фаталист Неджи ни за что не посмел бы приставать к Ее величеству Судьбе с глупыми вопросами или надоедливыми просьбами. Кроме того, Тен-Тен была ему совершенно не нужна.

О влюбленности Тен-Тен в Неджи лисенок узнал от Рок Ли, который однажды решил поделиться с таким надежным парнем, как Наруто, своим горем – безответной любовью к Сакуре. А пылкие чувства Тен-Тен к мрачноватому и холодному сокоманднику Рок Ли привел в пример как доказательство того, что он, Ли, все-таки не самый большой неудачник на свете.

«Кстати, а как же Ли? – вдруг вспомнил Наруто. – Неужели он даже в эту праздничную ночь занят только тренировками?» Наруто не знал, что романтичный густобровый парнишка этим вечером раньше всех прочих гадающих спустил на воду свой фонарик – зелено-оранжевый, с именем Сакуры и своей фамилией. Но его фонарик затонул практически сразу же у берега, далеко не доплыв до той излучины, где притаился Узумаки. А сам Рок Ли сейчас с горя нарезал уже двести сорок восьмой круг бегом вокруг Конохи...


	6. Полезный недостаток Неджи. Нескромное желание Сакуры

Бледно-сиреневый фонарик Тен-Тен, напоминающий своим цветом бьякуганистые глаза Неджи, медленно, словно робея, спускался вниз по течению. Считая ласковые чувства Тен-Тен к железобетонно-непробиваемому Хьюге безнадежными, Наруто не стал провожать этот печальный фонарик взглядом и отвернулся. Ему хватало и собственной грусти в эту ночь. Но если бы он оглянулся, то заметил бы, как на следующем повороте реки сиреневое пятнышко света вдруг чуточку подпрыгнуло над водой и исчезло…

Да, Узумаки был не единственным, кто вышел на охоту за фонариками в праздник Танабата. Чуть ниже по течению в прибрежных кустах притаился Хьюга Неджи. Длинноволосый брюнет внимательно вглядывался в иероглифы на проплывающих мимо  фонариках.  
  
Частое использование бьякугана дает в отдельных случаях побочный эффект в виде особой, необычной дальнозоркости. Это случилось и с Неджи. Его глаза со временем все хуже и хуже видели то, что располагалось вблизи, и все лучше и лучше – то, что находилось вдали (вплоть до мельчайших деталей, которые он ранее не мог различать). Неджи стеснялся своего «стариковского» нарушения зрения и тщательно скрывал его от ровесников.

Но именно сейчас его дальнозоркость оказалась как нельзя кстати: Хьюга спокойно переждал вереницу огоньков, не имеющих к нему отношения, и наконец, еще издали разглядев нужную надпись, поспешно вошел в воду. Он жадно схватил светло-сиреневый кубик со своей фамилией и именем Тен-Тен, вытряхнул из него свечку в реку, а сам фонарик спрятал под курткой, бережно прижав к груди.

Минутой позже Неджи уже нес свою драгоценную добычу домой. Он был счастлив, и это было столь непривычное для него ощущение, что обычно хмурый и осторожный по характеру парень даже забыл включить бьякуган, чтобы по привычке проверить окрестности.

Если бы он это сделал, то обнаружил бы Тен-Тен, которая в это время сидела на противоположном берегу, чуть выше по течению, и плакала. Она издали следила за своим фонариком, и когда Неджи, невидимый в темноте, выловил сиреневый кубик и сразу же погасил в нем свечку, девушке показалось, что ее фонарик утонул…

Впрочем, если бы Неджи включил бьякуган, он заметил бы и Наруто. И тому, скорее всего, сильно не поздоровилось бы: недоверчивый по натуре потомок клана Хьюга обязательно решил бы, что Узумаки его выслеживает, желая разнюхать его личные тайны. Так что лисенку крупно повезло…

Но Наруто не подозревал об этой своей невероятной удаче. Он в эту ночь вообще не чувствовал себя счастливчиком – скорее, наоборот. Ему вдруг стало неловко перед самим собой за свою слабость, недостойную шиноби. Только сейчас он понял, какой глупой затеей было ловить в реке фонарики в надежде прочитать на них свою фамилию… Да на что он вообще рассчитывал, со своей простецкой внешностью? Он же не какой-нибудь роковой красавец вроде Саске! Неудивительно, что фамилия «Узумаки» не привлекает девчонок – не то что фамилия «Учиха»…

Наруто вдруг с каким-то странным чувством подумал, что Саске, окажись тот сейчас на его месте, вряд ли смог бы по-настоящему порадоваться, увидев на фонариках собственную фамилию. «Но Саске ни за что и не оказался бы на этой дурацкой «рыбалке» – ему бы такая идея в жизни в голову не пришла, - самокритично признал лисенок. – И вообще, у него режим, так что сейчас он наверняка уже видит десятый сон».

Наруто был абсолютно прав. Юный мститель в этот сравнительно ранний час уже спал, не забыв на всякий случай плотно задвинуть шторы. Если кто-то из молодых шиноби Конохи и отличался большей недоверчивостью и предусмотрительностью, чем Хьюга Неджи, то это был именно Учиха Саске.

Справедливости ради надо отметить, что у него для этого было гораздо больше оснований, чем у Неджи. И дело было отнюдь не только в интересе к его персоне со стороны Орочимару.

Сакура, мечтающая забраться на дерево напротив окон Саске с биноклем в руках, но всё никак не осмеливающаяся сделать это, была далеко не единственной девушкой в Конохе, имеющей такое желание (и еще много других желаний, направленных на обладателя роскошных черных глаз). При этом все поклонницы Саске уже не раз успели убедиться, что их амурные атаки против холодного и равнодушного наследника клана Учиха абсолютно бесполезны. Но настойчивые конохские девушки все равно на что-то надеялись…


	7. Яркое сияние Пастуха. Нежное мерцание Ткачихи

За полтора часа, проведенные в речной засаде, Наруто успел увидеть более сотни фонариков. Около двух десятков из них украшала фамилия Саске. Фамилии Наруто не оказалось ни на одном…

Но всему на свете рано или поздно приходит конец. Завершился и этот вечер гадания в праздник Танабата. На темной ленте реки больше не было видно никаких огней, только звезды отражались в неспешно бегущих волнах. Поняв, что и в этом «бою» он не смог победить Саске, Наруто, резко развернувшись, зашлепал по воде к берегу. Идти домой не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось… Он сел на прибрежный песок и стал смотреть на звезды.

Прошло минут пять. Наруто окончательно смирился со своим поражением, и к нему, как ни странно, тут же вернулась надежда на грядущие победы. А с нею – и чувство юмора. Он вдруг подумал, что надо было выловить фонарик Орочимару, чтобы показать его Саске – то-то бы позлился черноглазый красавчик! Но, поразмыслив, лисенок решил, что Сакура не одобрила бы такой насмешки над товарищем. Особенно, если этот товарищ – Саске-кун. Кроме того, Орочимару мог иметь в виду и не того Учиху – может быть, его желание относилось не к Саске, а к Итачи… А может даже, это был фонарик самого Итачи, а не Орочимару… В любом случае противно, конечно, но зато хотя бы Саске ни при чем. А это главное.   

Повеселевший от этой мысли Наруто опять поднял глаза к звездам. Вон сияет Пастух. А там, чуть подальше, прячется за полупрозрачным ночным облачком Ткачиха. Несколько лет назад, в такой же праздничный летний вечер, Ирука-сенсэй показал ему эти звезды и рассказал легенду про них. Честно говоря, в тот раз история о разлученных влюбленных не очень-то впечатлила лисенка. Девчоночья она какая-то. Ни великих героев, ни сражений… Сплошная любовь, и всё. Но сегодня даже эта скучноватая легенда показалась светловолосому парнишке вполне серьезной и интересной. «Пастух так ярко сияет – ну прямо воин в доспехах! – подумал Наруто. – А Ткачиха, наоборот, застенчиво переливается – точь-в-точь Хината, когда краснеет!»

В этот момент он краем глаза заметил яркий огонек справа внизу. Словно одна из двух великих звезд, чей праздник отмечали в эту ночь, вдруг сошла с небес, чтобы поздороваться с ним. Наруто рассеянно опустил взгляд на волны… И тут же вскочил, бросившись к реке: по черной воде плыл яркий оранжевый фонарик.

Парень вошел в воду почти по пояс и через несколько секунд осторожно взял в руки подплывшую крохотную лодочку со свечкой, полыхающей в фонарике его любимого цвета. Он ничего не успел подумать и предположить. Просто прочитал надпись – «Узумаки Хината» и замер…

Когда столбняк прошел, Наруто обнаружил себя шагающим к берегу с фонариком в руках. Он заботливо прикрывал свечу ладонью от ночного ветерка. Выйдя из воды, Наруто опустился на песок, все еще держа в руках оранжевый, переливающийся мягким теплым светом кубик. Так он и просидел минут десять – до тех пор, пока свеча в фонарике не погасла, истаяв до конца.

Спустя полчаса юный шиноби открыл дверь своего дома. В незанавешенном проеме окна ветер гнал легкие ночные облака. Наруто положил бумажный кубик у изголовья кровати, разделся и растянулся на постели. Закрыв глаза, он нащупал в темноте шершавый бок фонарика, осторожно погладил его, словно убеждаясь в его реальности, и провалился в сон…

2011 – 2013


End file.
